My Sweetest Sin
by Butterfly-xxx-Vamp
Summary: ONE SHOT - Fred and George in a shower... summary sucks FWXGW TWINCEST


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K's

* * *

I tried not to stare. I knew it was wrong. But how could I not? He'd undressed, ran the water while standing butt naked shivering and then stepped beneath the hot water. I licked my lips turning back to my shower. And a massive 'problem'. I groaned. In the background, I heard him laugh.

"Practice wasn't that bad mate," he said. I tried not to picture him, but it was already to late. Damn him and his hot body, messy hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, five hours is a great waste of my time," I replied, placing my head against the cold tiles trying not to think of the image that had just popped up in my head.

"Better not let Harry hear you say that," he giggled.

I frowned, turning back to him. However what I saw didn't help my 'problem'. He was running his hands through his wet hair, leaving his perfectly toned stomach free. I couldn't look any lower. His eyes were closed and a small smile tugged at his lips. His kissable lips. Damn him! I couldn't take it any longer. I turned the taps off, shook my head causing my hair to fall into my eyes and walked over to his shower.

My heart almost leaped out of my chest when I saw him. He wasn't much different from any other guy. He was, however, skinnier than most. Being a Quidditch player and in a shower, his muscles were wet and bulging as he ran his hands through his hair. And somehow, he was two inches bigger then me.

I stepped into the hot water of his shower. He didn't seem to notice, so I moved closer doing the unthinkable. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the tiles. His eyes snapped open and he groaned in protest of the coldness.

"Damn it! You know mate, that's freezing!"

I didn't reply just stared in his blue eyes and ran my thumbs across his wrists. His eyes went wide. I couldn't tell if it was fear or what, as I had attached my lips to his. I pressed myself to him, eyes still locked on his. Slowly, his eyes shut as he relaxed into the kiss. I bit his lower lip, and as he gasped in surprise I shoved my tongue into his mouth. I melted right then. He tastes like strawberries dipped in chocolate. I don't like strawberries but God it was so good. I moaned when my tongue collided with his.

Then he pulled away. I blinked, then growled softly. His eyes were glazed, his cheeks were flushed. He looked gorgeous.

"I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. I moaned, then smiled softly to myself. I pulled away, then licked at his earlobe. I bit it softly. He whimpered and turned his head away from me. I then licked at his neck, causing him to shudder. I kissed under his jawline knowing it was his one tender spot. He moaned his breathing more harsh. I bit the spot, sucking on the tender flesh.

"Oh god..." he moaned, arching his back, his body pressing closer to mine. I bit and sucked knowing of the massive hickey that would end up there. He groaned, gave me a cheeky grin then ground his hips, and more importantly his cock, into mine.

I gasped, loosening my grip on his wrists. he flipped me and I hissed at the cold tiles. He grinned his lopsided smile and he kissed my lips again. He then pulled away and moved to my throat, kissing my tender spot under my jaw. I moaned arching my body against his wanting to feel his touch. He ran his hands over my chest, only slightly touching the hard nubs. I hissed again but this time because his hand was so close to touching...

He stopped his ministrations, grinned at me again and dropped to his knees. My eyes grew wide, then closed as his mouth over my cock. After that I couldn't feel nothing. My hands clenched in his hair and I moaned and whimpered in the back of my throat. His tongue licked across the tip and I made some type of gutteral sound. He stopped his ministrations, leaving me in complete horniness. _**(A.N. not a word... yikes... not that it really matters lol)**_

"What the..." I started, before he kissed me again.

He pulled away then leant over to my ear. "I didn't know you wanted this," he murmured. "Or I would of done it ages ago..."

I frowned confused, but he just spun me around, pushed me to my knees, and before I could stop him, rammed his cock in my ass. I cried out, not from pain (this not being my first) but from pure pleasure. He didn't stop there, he slammed himself back in, causing me to moan. I'd wanted this for so long so I picked up with his pace. His breathing had become shallow, and so had mine as he reached under and started stroking my hard cock. Whimpers of pure pleasure escaped my mouth, I was so close. His pace quickened and I knew he didn't have long either. As he rammed back in, he hit that bundle of nerves and I tried to bite back my scream. I practically felt him grin as he rammed over and over again into that same spot.

"Oh fuck," I screamed as I came. "George!!"

My brother groaned as he came inside me. I collapsed onto the cold tiles and rolled over to look my sweet sin in the eyes. His eyes were focusing back to normal as he helped me up. He turned away from me and sighed. "Fred..." he started.

"You're my sweetest sin..." I said, hugging him. "I know. I know everything about you."

George smiled. "Maybe we should have Quidditch practice more often."

"Or showers," I added.

"Yes..." George said thoughtfully. "More showers, more time to clean ourselves and find out what that stuff we created is actually used for..."

I grinned at my brothers suggestion. That was my brother, my sweetest sin.  


* * *

Okay, i tried to fix it... don't hate me


End file.
